


Big And Little Pants

by TheseusInTheMaze



Series: ABDL Unsolved [7]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: ABDL, Consensual Non-Consent, Diapers, Forced Regression, Gags, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Pants wetting, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 13:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Shane has an interest in trying to be Little. But being Shane, he has to add his own twist.





	Big And Little Pants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Klepto-Peepo (CassielWhorechester)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassielWhorechester/gifts).



"Um," said Shane.

Ryan glanced over at Shane, who was leaning back in his desk chair, his hands behind his head, looking something close to antsy.

"Um?"

The office was empty, and Shane was jiggling his knee, glancing around like a man who was under siege.

"I think we're about to have an awkward conversation," Shane said.

He looked uncharacteristically nervous. 

"So how is that any different from all our other conversations," Ryan teased.

"So remember the time we tried with me being Little and you being Big, and I ended up having that ridiculous freak out?"

"Yeah?"

That had been... mildly uncomfortable, but they'd moved past it. 

Sometimes, people needed to call their safe word.

It wasn't a failure on either party's part - everyone had their limit. 

But Ryan was still... kind of cagey about it. 

He didn't want to cross over Shane's limits again.

"How would you feel about, um. About...."

Shane was fiddling with his hands.

"About...?"

"I have trouble getting out of my own head," Shane said, and Ryan nodded.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," said Shane. "And when I'm being Little, some bit of my brain is always standing off to the side, watching me and saying that I look stupid."

Another nod.

"But when you're Little as well, we're _both_ being stupid, so it doesn't feel as weird, you know?"

"Yeah," said Ryan, because he kind of understood it.

He didn't get as anxious about that kind of thing, but he was still... well, these kinds of things could be complicated.

"So when you're being Big to me, half the time I end up feeling like you're... talking down to me or something, which I don't like. But I do like the idea of being Little. It's just that I don't know if I can do it... voluntarily."

"Voluntarily," Ryan echoed.

Shane groaned, covering his face with his big hands.

"This was so much easier when I practiced it in the shower this morning," he mumbled.

"Things are always easier when you practice them," Ryan said, and he leaned over, giving Shane a conciliatory pat on the shoulder.

Shane sighed gustily. 

"I want you to be Big for me," he told Ryan, and thank god the office was empty, or else they both might have died of embarrassment. "Not my Daddy. My Big."

"I'm with you so far," said Ryan, because he was, more or less.

"But I can't... I don't know if I'll be able to just let go of my brain long enough to _let_ you be Big for me, if that makes sense?"

"I think so," Ryan said slowly. 

"I want you to just... you know, take charge," Shane said in a rush. "I like it when you're dominant, it's hot as hell, you're good at it. But it's just... I don't know. I can't turn my brain off unless it's turned off for me."

"I thought you wanted me to turn you on," said Ryan, his tone teasing.

Shane groaned again, like he was being stabbed, and he slid down into his seat, until he was hunched into it, his knees sticking out like the ribs of a ship. 

"But yeah," said Shane, after a moment, presumably to get his composure back, "I'd be... you know, interested. In you forcing me to be Little."

"I'm not sure what you mean by... forcing," Ryan said slowly. "Like, a consensual none consent type thing? I'm not sure how I feel about that."

"I'll be really honest," Shane said, and he turned his chair so that he was facing Ryan head on, his knees against Ryan's.

Most of the lights were off, apart from the one over them. It was illuminating Shane's face in odd ways, the shadows playing off the crags and hollows. 

"What's up?"

Ryan only hesitated for a moment, then reached out for Shane's hand, taking it between his own and squeezing it. 

"I'm not sure... I'm bad at letting go," Shane said at last. "Because, uh, like I said, I've always got someone in the background of my head telling me that I'm being dumb, or that I look stupid, or something like that, and then I can't enjoy myself because I'm just too... aware, you know?"

Ryan nodded. 

"But I... I trust you." 

Shane was blushing very hard.

Ryan was aching to crack a joke, to break the tension of the moment.

But that was probably a bad idea.

Shane was very clearly laying his heart out bare for Ryan, and it wouldn't do for Ryan to just... make a joke out of it. 

Even if that was how they usually handled feelings. 

But fuck it.

If they were going to be emotionally sincere and honest with each other, they might as well go whole hog. 

... neither of them really did anything in half measures, regardless. 

Okay. 

"I'm willing to try almost anything you're willing to suggest, as long as we can, you know, negotiate with each other."

"So you'll fuck me with the dildo shaped like a hot dog?"

It took Ryan a moment to process what had just been said. 

... had that been a joke?

Was Shane being serious?

How the fuck was Ryan supposed to _tell_?

Well, Shane was beginning to laugh, so that was a hint. 

Ryan retrieved his hand, and he rolled his eyes.

"Okay, but seriously," said Shane, and he was licking his lips. "I like... I like the idea of you forcing me, like I said. "Well, "forcing" me."

He added finger quotes for emphasis.

Ryan grinned in spite of himself.

How could he not?

"What does forcing actually... mean to you?"

"You'd, uh...." Shane was blushing, and he'd folded his hands over his knee, long fingers tangled up in each other. "I was thinking maybe you could make me... pee my pants. And then you'd have me... well, you'd have to diaper me. Maybe you'd get sick of me whining about it, so you'd put me in a pacifier gag."

Ryan nodded. 

"So you like the idea of the whole... "Oh, no, the horror, a little to the left" sort of thing?"

Shane's face broke into a wide grin.

"Yes," he told Ryan. "Exactly like that."

"I can totally do that," said Ryan. "Although maybe we could hash stuff out a bit more. Possibly someplace that _isn't_ our place of employment?"

"... that's a good point," said Shane, and he had the good grace to look sheepish.

Ryan sat back in his own chair, and he stretched, his hands over his head, his back arching and his back cracking.

"You need to sit better," Shane scolded.

Ryan stuck his tongue out at him.

"You're one to talk," he told Shane. "Mister back problems."

"I don't have back problems," Shane retorted.

"How can you not have back problems, when you have so much back?”

“Back problems aren’t in relation to how much back you have,” Shane grumbled. “I think you’re mixing me up with your parent’s dachshunds.” 

“You do look kinda like a wiener,” Ryan said, his tone innocent. 

“Oh my god, I can’t believe you just said that,” Shane groaned.

Ryan just smirked at him.

* * * 

They got food - burritos for dinner, of course, because it was just about the only place open. 

“So… when would you wanna do this? This scene, I mean?”

“I’m free this weekend,” Shane said, and he was blushing, staring into his chips. “My girlfriend is going to be staying with her other boyfriend.”

Ryan nodded.

“My girlfriend is gonna be out of town as well,” he said. “So you wanna do something?”

“I’d totally be up for doing something,” Shane said. 

“I just need to stock up on some stuff,” Ryan said.

“Stock up?”

Shane raised an eyebrow, and took a bite out of his burrito. 

“You know,” Ryan said, his tone casual. “Diapers. Probably a binky for you.”

Shane coughed, and Ryan leaned over, wopping him on the back.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Shane mumbled, but he was still blushing. “Just, uh… not expecting to hear… that.”

“What, that I need to get you some nice diapers?”

Shane would blush at the “d” word, which was nice.

Ryan knew that his boyfriend had an intense diaper kink - it was pretty fucking obvious, honestly - but it was always fun to poke it.

Especially since Shane liked to poke Ryan’s own kinks for the fun of it. 

“You don’t have to get me any,” Shane said, his voice low.

“Any what?”

Ryan kept his tone innocent.

“You know what I’m talking about,” Shane grumbled. “But you don’t have to get any. I’ve got a bunch. I’ll just bring them with me.”

“If that won’t ruin the scene for you,” Ryan said, his tone a little worried. “I don’t want you to feel like it breaks the scene just because you’re the one who brought the diapers.”

Shane’s face broke into another big grin, and Ryan blinked, confused.

“What’s up?”

“You’re just… you’re very you,” said Shane. “I appreciate it.” 

“Thanks?”

“You’re welcome,” said Shane, and he took a bite out of his burrito. 

* * *

Shane arrived at Ryan’s apartment at six.

He was dressed like his usual self, and he was wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

The t-shirt was printed with the Disney tsumtsums, brightly colored little Disney loaves frolicking across Shane’s chest and stomach.

“Nice shirt,” said Ryan, when he opened his front door.

“Thanks,” said Shane.

“Although aren’t Disney movies a little… you know, young for you?”

It felt a little forced, coming out of his mouth, but fuck it. 

A guy who regularly wore… well, Star Wars merch, among other things, to be blunt, really didn’t have a right to call anyone’s attire immature.

But Shane still blushed.

“I like them,” Shane said, steadfast, and then he was closing the door behind him, slinging his bag by the door. “So you ready for a night of scary movies?”

“Yeah, sure,” said Ryan. “I’ve got a whole bunch of ‘em.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Oh yeah,” said Ryan. “And, like, ten different kinds of popcorn.”

“Where’d you even get all the popcorn?”

“I have my ways,” said Ryan, and he attempted to look devious.

He didn’t really succeed. 

Devious wasn’t a look that sat easily on his face.

“So,” said Shane, and he rubbed his hands together. “Got anything to drink?”

“I’ve got water,” said Ryan, “if you’d like a glass?”

“I’d love one,” Shane said, his voice deadpan. 

Ryan grinned, and he stood on tiptoe, kissing Shane on the mouth.

Shane kissed him back.

“Thanks,” Shane said, his voice quiet. 

“For what? I haven’t gotten you your water yet,” Ryan said, cheeky and not even sorry for it. 

“Right, right,” said Shane, and then he sat down on the couch, his legs open, leaning into the softness of it. 

“Make yourself at home,” Ryan called back at him.

“I feel like I don’t have a choice, when it comes to your couch,” said Shane. 

“Hm?”

Ryan came back with a tall drink of water, to give to _his_ tall drink of water.

… he thought it was funny, at least. 

“It’s trying to eat me,” Shane supplied. 

“My couch wouldn’t try to eat you,” Ryan scolded. “It’s got better taste than that.”

“Are you saying that I taste bad?”

Shane took his glass of water, and he drank it down, his adam’s apple bobbing.

Ryan tried not to stare to hard.

“Let me top you up,” he said, and he reached out for Shane’s glass.

Shane gave Ryan the glass back, and he waggled his eyebrows.

“You wanna top me, huh?”

“If I was gonna top you,” Ryan said, “I’d be doing it right now.”

“You think you could take me?”

Shane seemed to be in a mood to push.

Well, Ryan could push back.

“I don’t _think_ I can take you,” Ryan said, and he stood up, so that Shane’s head was more or less level with his chest. “I know I can.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Totally,” said Ryan.

“Well,” said Shane, “it’s nice that you can keep having your fantasies.”

Ryan rolled his eyes, reaching out and grabbing Shane’s hair, yanking it hard enough that Shane made a startled, pained noise that almost hid his moan.

“You were saying?”

“Oh, shut up.”

* * * 

They watched _The Exorcist_ , and Ryan did his best not to piss himself in terror. 

He was supposed to be the Big in this scenario, and pissing himself in fear wouldn't help that image.

Although there had to be Bigs who were spooked by certain things, right?

But Shane was beginning to fidget, crossing and recrossing those long, stilt-like legs of his.

“You doing okay there, buddy?”

Ryan tried to keep his tone friendly, not too solicitous. 

Being solicitous had been what had gotten Shane so upset the last time. 

“I’m fine,” Shane said, terse.

“Lemme get you another refill,” said Ryan, and he made his way towards the kitchen with Shane’s glass in hand.

He paused to lock the bathroom on the way.

Shane would have been able to unlock it if he paid attention, but it was all about the look of the thing, right?

Ryan filled up the glass, then brought it back to Shane, setting the glass on the coffee table.

“Well? Drink up.”

“I feel like a desert plant that’s been transplanted into the jungle,” grumbled Shane, but he took the glass, taking a slug of it, then another.

He only barely wrinkled his nose.

“You don’t need any more watering,” Ryan teased. “You’re tall enough already.”

“You’re just tiny,” Shane said, and he drained the glass. 

He was shifting some more now, clearly uncomfortable.

“You got ants in your pants or something?”

“I think I need to pee,” said Shane.

“You think? You mean you can’t tell?”

“I have to pee,” Shane said, with more authority this time.

“C’mon. We’re almost at the pea soup bit. You don’t wanna miss the pea soup vomit, do you?”

“Can’t you just pause it?”

“I don’t want to pause it,” said Ryan.

Shane licked his lips, and he was beginning to breathe heavily - almost panting. 

His cheeks were very pink, and he was sweating, just a bit.

“Why don’t you wanna pause the movie?”

“I don’t wanna ruin the flow,” said Ryan, and on screen, there was indeed a profusion of green split pea soup.

Ryan looked away carefully. 

He didn’t need to see someone else vomiting. 

It wasn’t that he was a sympathy puker… as such. 

But it was a close call sometimes. 

“You’re literally not even able to watch this scene,” Shane snapped back. 

“That’s not the point,” Ryan said, nettled. 

“So what _is_ the point?”

“The point is, you always make fun of me for leaving movies or pausing movies, and you know that you always lose the flow of a movie when you pause it.”

“Can you stop talking about a “flow” when I’m sitting here while I have to piss.”

“You’re an adult,” Ryan said. “You can hold it, can’t you?”

“It’s not healthy to hold it,” said Shane, and he was full on rocking back and forth now. 

He was biting on his knuckle as well, his blunt teeth digging into the skin. 

“You’re not exactly mister healthy in the first place,” said Ryan.

“The pea soup scene is over,” said Shane. “Can I go pee now?”

“So you’re asking my permission now?”

“I mean,” said Shane, “since you’re throwing such a hissy fit about me getting up in the first place, I would worry about you throwing a full on temper tantrum if I actually got up to go to the bathroom.”

“I’m not the one who’s nearly doing the potty dance,” Ryan pointed out.

“You have to be standing up to do a full potty dance,” Shane responded, his tone full on smug. 

“You’ve done a great study of it, have you?”

“We all do,” said Shane. “Everyone’s had to wait for the bathroom.”

“Exactly,” said Ryan. “So you’ve got experience with it. You should know how to do it by now.”

Shane made a noise - a little whining groan, and it woke up Ryan’s cock.

Holy shit.

He hadn’t realized he had this much sadism in him.

Was this why Shane liked to Top so much?

No wonder!

“Do you want me to help you go potty, buddy?”

Ryan made his voice condescending, and Shane shot him a look that was equal parts venom and arousal.

“I’m gonna fucking kill you,” Shane told Ryan.

“Aw, is that any way to talk to me? I’m the one who can help you or not.”

“I could just stand up and go to the bathroom,” said Shane, and he made to sit up.

“I locked it,” Ryan said quickly. “I locked it with a special key, and you’ve got to ask me really nicely if you want me to unlock it.”

Ryan was lying.

Ryan knew that Shane knew he was lying. 

The bathroom had a lock, it was true, but it was a fairly simple lock. 

No key or anything like that.

If Shane wanted to open the door, he could open the door.

Ryan knew it.

Shane knew it.

Ryan knew that Shane knew it. 

… and now Ryan was chasing his own tail, because it was an endless ouroboros of people knowing things about other things. 

“Please let me go to the bathroom,” said Shane, and he sounded desperate.

“No,” said Ryan.

“Why not?”

“Because I don’t want you to,” Ryan said. 

Which was, in fact, true. 

Go figure. 

It was also because of the scene, true, but… they’d have to do more scenes like this.

This was hot.

It was way too hot, and the power trip was almost making Ryan dizzy.

“You know,” Ryan said, as if he was just having an idle thought, “I bet I’ve got some diapers that would fit you.”

“Why would you have diapers that would fit me?”

Shane did his best to look offended and shocked, but he… didn’t.

“I have my reasons,” was all that Ryan said.

“Are you some kinda weirdo pervert or something?”

“I’m not the one sitting on his boyfriend’s couch squeezing his dick,” Ryan countered.

“On what other couch would I squeeze my dick?!”

“Your own, obviously.”

“Well, okay, yes, but we’re losing the plot. Why do you have diapers?”

“Maybe I was expecting you to end up in a situation like this.”

“A situation where you won’t let me go to the bathroom?!”

Shane’s voice was going up several octaves, and Ryan was beginning to grin.

“We could put you in a diaper. You’d be able to pee right here. We wouldn’t even have to stop the movie.”

“I don’t want you to put me in a diaper,” Shane snapped, although he was flushing at the “d” word, all the way to his ears. 

“I don’t want you to pee on my couch, which you seem about to do,” Ryan retorted.

“Just let me get up and go to the bathroom,” Shane actually _wailed_ it, loud enough to cover up the screams on the television. 

“I’m not stopping you,” Ryan said. 

He even leaned forward, pausing the movie.

Shane paused, and he stared at Ryan, wide eyed. 

“Really?”

“Really,” said Ryan. “But… but if you pee your pants, I’m gonna diaper you.”

“No way.”

“Totally,” said Ryan. “I will.”

Shane stood up, and his long legs were shaking.

Ryan’s head was full of giraffes for a moment, and he bit back his grin.

Oh god.

Okay.

He’d be fine.

He wouldn’t lose his cool, he’d keep his domly Big attitude.

He could totally do it.

And then Shane was sobbing, and he was jerking to the side, so that he was standing on the hardwood.

And… he was peeing.

He was full on peeing, through his hands, soaking into his pants, darkening down his leg, puddling onto the floor.

Thank god it wasn’t on the carpet.

Thank god that Shane wasn’t wearing socks, 

“Oh,” Shane said, and his voice was surprisingly quiet.

“Do you have something to say for yourself?” 

“I didn’t mean to,” Shane said, and he was blushing.

He also had an erection.

A pretty obvious erection, with the way the fabric was clinging. 

“So you’re saying you didn’t pee your pants on purpose,” said Ryan, as if he was clarifying. 

He wasn’t, obviously, but it was at least partially about the look of the thing. 

He kind of liked playing the role as well.

Who knew he had it in him?

“Why would I pee my pants for fun?”

Shane looked indignant. 

“I dunno,” said Ryan. “Maybe you’re some kind of weird pervert who gets off on peeing your pants.”

Shane turned so red that it reached the very tips of his ears, and Ryan smirked.

“Is that the truth?”

“...no,” said Shane, but he was avoiding Ryan’s eyes.

“So the real truth is that you just can’t control when you pee?”

“I guess it is, Ryan,” Shane snapped.

Ryan paused, and he made eye contact, and mouthed “okay?” at Shane.

Shane nodded.

“Well,” said Ryan, “I don’t want to clean any more piss off of the floor.”

“It won’t happen again,” Shane said quickly.

“You literally just said that you can’t control when you pee,” Ryan snapped. “So stay there.”

“Or what?”

Ryan took out his phone, and he snapped a picture of Shane’s wet crotch.

“Or I’ll send this to everyone,” Ryan said, “and they’ll know that you’re a pissy pants little baby.”

Shane turned a darker red.

“No way would you do that,” he said slowly.

“So don’t test me,” countered Ryan.

He’d never send the picture.

Hell, even if he did, nobody would be able to tell it was Shane, and even if they could tell it was Shane, he could make a joke about dumping water in his lap.

So really, it was just fun.

A lot of fun, judging by Shane’s erection.

“Stay right there,” said Ryan.

“Where would I go?”

“I don’t fuckin’ know,” said Ryan, “but I don’t want you tracking piss all over my apartment.”

“There’s not much of an “all over” to track piss on,” Shane countered, but they both knew that was a weak argument. 

“Well, stay put, regardless.”

* * *

Ryan mopped up around Shane, then took Shane’s wet clothes - took all of Shane’s clothes, honestly, shoving them into a garbage bag.

“You’re not throwing my stuff out, are you?”

“No,” Ryan said, and he gave Shane a quick smile. “But i don’t have a waterproof laundry bag, and I don’t want your piss getting all over everything.”

Shane bit his lip.

His cock was hard, pointing straight in front of him, but Ryan was ignoring it. 

“Can the big baby give me his feet so I can wipe them off?”

Ryan crouched in front of Shane.

“I’m not a big baby,” Shane groused, but he offered a foot to be wiped.

Ryan wiped the bottom of Shane’s foot, then the bottom of Shane’s other foot.

“So you’re just a little baby, then?”

“.. that’s not what I meant, either,” Shane mumbled.

“So what did you mean?”

Ryan crossed his arms across his chest, and tried to look down his nose at Shane, while still looking up at him. 

“I meant… I meant that….”

Shane trailed off.

“It’s okay, buddy,” Ryan said, his voice condescending. “How about you be a good boy for your Big and get in the shower?”

“I hate you and everything you stand for,” Shane grumbled, but he followed after Ryan, as Ryan unlocked the bathroom, then ushered Shane in.

“That is no way to talk to your Big,” Ryan said. “If you keep that up, I’m going to take your words away.”

“It would take an act of god to get me to stop talking,” Shane said, and he looked smug.

“Well, we’ll just see about that,” said Ryan, and he indicated the tub. 

“Are you just going to stand here while I shower?”

Shane continued to look embarrassed.

“Would you rather I not stand here?”

“Yes, Ryan. I’d really rather you not just stand there and watch me shower,” said Shane.

His erection hadn’t gone down, and he was looking downright defensive.

“Fair enough,” said Ryan, and he put down the bag of clothes next to the hamper, then pulled his shirt up and over his head.

“.. what?”

“I’ll shower with you,” Ryan said, and he herded Shane into the shower, then stepped in himself. “To make sure that you wash everything.”

“I can’t fuckin’ believe you,” Shane groused.

“Is that any way for a little guy like you to talk?”

Ryan tsked, and then he turned the hot shower on.

Shane yelped, as he got the water straight to his chest. 

Ryan grinned. 

… yeah, he was definitely having fun with this. 

* * * 

Ryan washed Shane all over - even between the cheeks of his ass. 

Shane submitted to it - he seemed to be going into some kind of headspace, and he was beginning to look a little bit hazy around the edges, as the warm steam surrounded the both of them.

It was nice, cozy.

Ryan cuddled up to Shane, his arms around Shane’s middle, his hands resting on Shane’s bony hips.

Shane rested his chin on top of Ryan’s head, and he sighed, a long, drawn out sigh.

“Thanks,” Shane mumbled.

“Do you want me to keep being mean to you?”

“Yeah,” Shane said, and he sounded self conscious.”If it’s not too much work, I mean. If you don’t want to do it, that’s okay too.”

“No, no, it’s fine,” said Ryan, and then he stepped back, looking Shane up and down. “Is my little baby boy all clean?”

“I’m not so little,” Shane said, and he flexed his dick, right up against Ryan’s belly.

Ryan rolled his eyes, and he wrapped a hand around Shane’s cock, squeezing it.

Shane groaned in the back of his throat, and his hands went to Ryan’s shoulders.

“Fuck, that feels good….”

“Do you want your Big to make you cum?”

“I want you to make me cum,” Shane said, his voice thick.

“I’m not gonna make you cum unless you ask me the right way,” Ryan said, and he kept stroking Shane’s cock, which was slick with the water and Shane’s pre. 

“Please make me cum?”

“Who are you asking to make you cum?”

Ryan did something creative with his wrist, and Shane made a desperate, gutshot noise.

“... Ryan?”

There was a touch of tremble in his voice.

“Try again, baby,” Ryan said. 

“Big,” Shane said, and it sounded so sweet and plaintive that some little bit of Ryan’s heart broke. “Please make me cum, Big.”

“Such a good boy,” said Ryan, and he tugged Shane down, kissing Shane on the lips with his own lips, with his tongue and his teeth.

Shane moaned, and he humped Ryan’s hand, fucking Ryan’s fist.

And then… Ryan pulled back, leaving Shane completely bereft of human contact.

He even turned the water off, so that the two of them were in the steamy, cool bathroom.

“Why’d you stop? I asked nicely!”

“You were rude to me earlier, baby boy,” Ryan said. “If you’re a good boy for you Big, you’ll get a nice treat. Okay?”

“... okay,” said Shane, but he was pouting.

Oh yeah.

He was most definitely in headspace.

* * * 

Ryan dried Shane of all over, then lay him out on the bed, on top of a towel.

He dug through the bag, and found everything that was needed - the diapers (thick, printed with little diapered puppies, with paws for a wetness indicator down the front), the powder, the wipes.

He found the pacifier gag too, and he slid it into Shane’s mouth, carefully buckling it up, mindful not to catch it on Shane’s hair.

Shane began to suck on the pacifier almost immediately, but he looked embarrassed. 

Ryan smiled at him, and then he got to work diapering Shane.

… it took some doing, admittedly.

Shane had to do some of his own hip lifting.

But eventually, Shane lay on the bed, his legs spread apart by the thick diaper, his cock making an obvious lump.

Shane smelled like soap and like baby powder, and his hair was already drying in clumps.

He looked adorable, and Ryan was smiling at him like an idiot.

Ryan didn’t care.

“Now,” said Ryan, and he straddled Shane, rubbing the head of his cock against the front of the diaper, “do you still want to cum?”

Shane nodded, wide eyed.

“You gonna be a good boy for your Big?”

Another nod.

“I’m gonna trust you on that,” Ryan said. “If you break that trust, I’m gonna put you in mittens and then you won’t be able to use your hands either. Do you understand?”

The pacifier moved as Shane sucked on it and nodded.

“Good boy,” said Ryan, and he patted Shane on the crotch, then went to put on a pair of pants for himself.

* * * 

Ryan came back wearing a pair of pajama pants that didn’t do much to hide his erection, and a magic wand vibrator.

Shane’s eyebrows went up as he looked at the magic wand, but he obligingly opened his legs when Ryan moved between them.

“Now,” said Ryan, and he pressed the bulbous head of the vibrator against the head of Shane’s cock, “How about we have a little race?”

“Mmm?”

Shane mumbled around the pacifier.

“I’m going to jerk myself off,” Ryan said, “and I’m gonna use the vibrator on you. And we’ll see who gets off first. If you cum first, you keep the pacifier in until dinner time. If I cum first, I’ll take it out when we’re done. How does that sound?”

Shane paused, then nodded.

“Good boy,” Ryan said, and then he shoved his pajama pants down around his thighs, taking his cock in hand and turning on the vibrator.

Shane surged forward, whimpering around the pacifier as the vibrator began to buzz through the diaper.

Ryan had experienced that himself - the diaper made the vibrations spread out, and it could feel like the whole groin was vibrating.

And Shane was sobbing, humping forward, grinding against the vibrator as Ryan fucked his own fist.

* * * 

Shane came first.

Shane came first, and it was obvious - his cock was twitching inside of the plastic, and his back was arching as his toes curled, his jaw working as he bit down on the pacifier. 

Admittedly, Ryan didn’t last much longer - the desperation on Shane’s face, the way his skin was flushed….

Ryan came across his own hand, across the front of the diaper, and Shane blinked up at Ryan, panting.

“Wow,” said Ryan. “So I guess you’re gonna be my quiet little baby ‘til dinner, huh?”

Shane rolled his eyes, but flopped back onto the bed, apparently resigned.

Inasmuch as Shane was resigned to anything.

Ryan flopped onto the bed next to Shane, and he put his hand on SHane’s chest.

“Are you doing okay?”

Shane gave a thumbs up, and he was smiling around the pacifier.

“I’ll start making dinner in… a few minutes,” Ryan said, and he cuddled up to Shane, ignoring the tackiness at the front of the diaper.

He could clean all of that up later.

Right now, Ryan was just going to enjoy the way Shane was cuddled, his eyes half shut, his ear pressed against Ryan’s chest.

Hopefully, Shane had found whatever it was that he had been looking for.

Evidently so, by the way he was relaxing.

Good to remember, for the future.


End file.
